


Tinsel

by CherryRedBomb



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 1k a day, 31 Days of Ficmas, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Now kiss, advent prompt calendar, patrick pov, uninspired title but very inspired piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRedBomb/pseuds/CherryRedBomb
Summary: Patrick and David are ready to close shop when a last-minute customer steps in and manages to offend David with just one sentence.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second time ever writing them and like my fourth time ever writing fan fiction and it just flowed so I hope y'all enjoy reading it!! Super excited to be joining in on this fandom and I hope to be contributing a lot more this month. I'm doing a write 1k a day challenge and I found this really cute set of Christmas prompts so I'm leaning towards writing it all in the Schitt's Creek-verse to practice writing the characters.
> 
> Also note: I wrote this before watching Merry Christmas Johnny Rose and seeing the holiday-version of Rose Apothecary that did, in fact, sell decorations and ornaments.

Patrick was cooking dinner for the two of them tonight. David was staying over. That had been happening more and more now. 

As he watched a few fat flakes drift down outside the window, he thought about how he’d been practicing Let It Snow on his guitar for a night just like this. Patrick grinned. Serenading his boyfriend would never get old and David still never saw it coming. 

He glanced at the clock again, then at his wrist before remembering he didn’t have a watch, then up at the clock again. 

After a long day of work with more than a few heated glances exchanged between them, Patrick was seconds away from suggesting they close up ten minutes early and head out. He opened his mouth, “Hey, uh, David-” 

David turned with such anticipation that Patrick just knew he’d been thinking the same thing.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Patrick saw someone approach through the glass. The door’s tell-tale ding belatedly alerted him to what his eyes could see.

A middle-aged brunette woman, hair styled just like Jocelyn’s, had entered. Was there only one place in town that women went to get their hair styled? The little voice in his head suddenly sounded a lot like David. 

“Um, hi, can I help you...ma’am?” Patrick and David had been working on his customer service voice. They’d gotten a review where someone had called it a bit abrasive. David was convinced his own mom had left the review and despite privately thinking the same, Patrick had comforted him, saying they could both do with some practice greeting customers. 

“Could you show me where the tinsel is?”

“Excuse me, what?” Any tiny layer of pretense in David’s voice had dropped. “What do you think you’re going to find in my store?”

Her eyes darted toward Patrick looking for sympathy.

“Sorr-,” he started to say before David cut him off.

“This is an independently branded local crafts and creations shop! Not-not some off-brand Hallmark, okay? We don’t sell tinsel or any other kind of Christmas decorations.”

She looked quite taken aback at the venom in David’s voice. Then the hackles raised.

“I’ll take my business elsewhere then!”

David waved his hands derisively in the air and snapped back, “Fine!” Under his breath, Patrick heard him mutter something about didn’t he just go through this with Jocelyn and her baby shower and this wasn’t a fucking Party City. 

Too late for damage control but still, his inherent good manners and politeness kicked in so Patrick leaned over the counter to yell, “Sorry miss and good luck!” as the door slammed. 

Then he turned to David, “One trick: older women like when you call them miss, not ma’am. Makes em’ feel younger.” 

“And two,” he said as he came around the counter and put his hands on David’s shoulders, intending to lean in for a quick peck but getting a little more than he bargained for. Turned out fussy David was a very kissy David. 

After kissing him softly once more, hands sliding from his shoulders down his back, he started again. “And two-”

David kissed him again. Patrick thought absentmindedly that they should’ve flipped the closed sign by now. 

“David…” 

“Mhmm,” he was already leaning in again.

Quite reluctantly, Patrick pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “You can’t take every customer who misunderstands your vision for this store as a personal attack, okay? We did replace the general store here. Maybe some people didn’t get the memo?”

“It’s been months, Patrick. Are they living under a rock or something?” He paused,”well, we are talking about the townspeople here...in this town. I suppose it’s very possible, but still-”

David stepped back so he had room to gesture as he talked. One time in close quarters like this, David had accidentally slapped Patrick when making an enthusiastic point and he still hadn’t let him live it down.

“Still,” David was saying, “do you know how insulted I am at the insinuation that Rose Apothecary could be mistaken for some basic general store or worse, some abomination like Christmas World? Did you know they almost put a Christmas World here, Patrick? Do you realize what we saved this town from and then the ingrateful little...somethings want to come here and ask for tinsel?

As David talked, Patrick nodded, walking over to flip the closed sign. 

Then he remembered something. 

David was still ranting, but he stopped when Patrick turned around. 

“What look is that, exactly?” He still looked upset, but now he had a confused smile, all pinched up on one side. “Why are you looking at me like that Patrick?”

Patrick just took his hand and softly said “C’mere,” and led him to the backroom. 

He led him all the way to the back where they had the new deliveries, smiling at David over his shoulder once or twice. Finally, he stopped in front of medium-sized box, partially-opened and he let go of David’s hand, but not before bringing it up to his face and kissing it, staring at David as he blushed. He turned around and finished opening the box, then stepped to the side slowly for the big reveal.

It was an open box, filled with tasteful black and gold tinsel. 

David brought both hands up to his face, rings glinting in the dim light. 

Patrick dragged this out. “Remember when...we talked about making the store... a little more festive for the holidays?”

“Oh my god,” David said.”Oh my god! I was fully expecting you to be pulling me back here so you could ravish me and instead you’re telling me I went off on a potential customer for no reason. I thought you were going to make me feel better! And why didn’t you say something?”

“If it makes you feel any better, I also forgot. And we did get these just as decorations. To sell them to that lady we would’ve had to inventory and price them on the spot and then order more to actually decorate the store with.” 

“Okay, that makes me feel a little bit better.”

“And,” Patrick began as he stepped forward into David’s space, hands sliding around his hips. “I can definitely still ravish you. I would like to ravish you. But we do have a Ray-free house waiting for us if you’d rather be ravished somewhere that isn’t among things we plan on selling to other people.”

“Mhmm, mhmm, like, a bed maybe does sound much nicer.”

“Does it?” Patrick pretended to look deep in thought. “Hmm, yeah it does sound nice, doesn’t it.” 

And he smiled as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, just once, before pulling back. He took his hand again, and felt warm from head to toe at the sight of the smile on David’s face. Small and off to the side and so David that it almost hurt to look at. 

Somewhere in Patrick’s head, the melody for Simply the Best began to play.

After coming out of the back and finishing their end of day routine, they locked up and hesitated. As they both looked around, he said, “We can decorate tomorrow.”

“Oh, we can? Are we like, are we committed to that? Are we sure that festive is a necessary look for the store?”

Patrick smiled, something fond and exasperated and in lieu of giving that a response, he kissed David. One hand lingered, cupping his cheek and feeling the stubble against his calloused palm. He looked at him, knowing he was seeing all of David and trying to make sure he saw the same. 

Instead of saying the one three-word phrase bubbling to the surface, he said, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
